Musashi X Kojirō
This page covers the shipping of Musashi and Kojirō from Pokémon. They are known as Jessie and James in the dub. This shipping is known as RocketShipping in the fandom. Romantic *The two are almost always together. They scheme, eat, hug, hold hands, sleep in the same bed, even crossdress together. *In the manga they marry. *Throughout the series, mostly during OS, the two often hug each other whether it be in fear, happiness, or sadness. *They complete each other. *Kojiro is the only person who has not left Musashi and Musashi is the only person Kojiro doesn't run from. Hints OS: * In "Challenge of the Samaurai Boy!", Kojiro is seen sleeping on top of Musashi for the first time. * At the end of "Nibi Gym Battle!", Musashi and Kojiro do their first fearhug. * Pokemon Adrift - At the beginning of the episode, they are shown daydreaming about the same thing; lying on the beach next to each other while in bathing suits. - When the two are convinced they are going to die, they hold hands, promising never to forget each other (the dub takes this moment a bit further with James calling Jessie, Jessica). - When Kojiro is scared to cross Fushigidane's vines and begs for Musashi and Nyasu to go on without him. Musashi refuses to leave him behind, insisting they'll cross together. - At the end of the episode, they are seen sleeping on top of each other and hugging in fear. * The Ghost Pokemon and the Summer Festival - When Kojiro is declaring his love to the ghost of the maiden's statue, Musashi holds onto his pants to keep him from falling over the ledge until she gets distracted and he falls over the ledge. Musashi tries to grab him but ends up falling into the water with him. - When Musashi and Nyasu find Kojiro the next morning, he hugs Musashi's leg, causing her to shake him with both of them being in a questionable position. - Upon realizing that Kojiro doesn't want to be with the ghost, Musashi saves Kojiro then denies she did it for him in the most tsundere way possible. * In "Metamon and the Copycat Girl", when Musashi is asking Metamon to turn into someone she had a crush on, Kojiro insists on seeing it, despite Musashi's protests, both of them blushing throughout the scene. * * When Musashi and Kojiro first appear in "Resurrection?! Fossil Pokemon!", they pop out from behind a rock, looking smug. Throughout the episode, they are seen hugging multiple times. * In "Lucky's Clinical Records", Kojiro acts angry/jealous when Musashi is flirting with the doctor. * Towards the end of "Kojiro and Gardie", Musashi is depressed over losing Kojiro to his wealthy family when Kojiro calls out to her and pulls her up in the balloon. Kojiro tells her he wasn't able to get the inheritance but Musashi brushes it off, saying they don't need it as long as they have their freedom. They shake hands to reaffirm their friendship, their hands forming a heart, and gaze into each others' eyes, so caught up in the moment they forget Nyasu. *In "Ubame Forest! Search for Kamonegi!!", Musashi looks at Kojiro adoringly when he is doing well in battle. * Fierce Fight! Pokemon Girls' Festival! -Kojiro is shown to be attracted to Musashi during the Girls' Festival Contest. -Kojiro and Nyasu are seen cheering her on throughout the battle round of the Contest, even offering to take the competition out for her. -After Musashi tells Kojiro and Nyasu about her history with the holiday and starts crying, Kojiro tears up and holds her hands, saying he hopes that she wins. The background during this whole scene is a pink sky filled with rosebushes. -After Musashi loses the Contest, Kojiro dresses himself and their Pokemon up as the dolls Musashi wanted to cheer her up. * In "Photo Op Pikachu", Musashi and Kojiro disguise themselves as an elderly couple. * In "Pokemon Certification Test!?", after Musashi is expelled from the test, Kojiro vows to do his best for her. * During "Kamex's Island", Kojiro falls asleep on top of Musashi twice in the episode. When their submarine is under attack, Kojiro holds onto Musashi, rather than his handlebars. *In "Tokiwa Gym! The Last Badge!", while trying to grab Togepy, Musashi falls off a building, so Kojiro rushes down several flights of stairs to catch her, but fails. Later, while declaring that Rocket Gang runs the Tokiwa Gym, Musashi and Kojiro have their hands on each others backs. *At the beginning of "Rival Showdown! Okido Labratory", Musashi and Kojiro are heading towards Rocket Gang Headquarters when it explodes. Alarmed, the two hug in fear. While trying to rescue Sakaki, Musashi hides behind Kojiro and grabs onto his arm. Kojiro is scared but swallows hard and tries to be brave for Musashi. Later on, a swarm of Spear corner Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu, causing Musashi and Kojiro to hold onto each other's arms. *In "Mystery of the Missing Pokemon!", when Kojiro scrambles over to Yamato and grabs her arm, Musashi angrily drags him back to the other side of the room. Later, Musashi and Kojiro hug out of fear when they are about to be attacked. *In "Dance! Pokemon Showboat!", Musashi jumps to Kojiro's defense when he is punched by an Ebiwalar. *In "Nidoran's Love Story", Kojiro becomes concerned when Musashi recounts her trouble in finding love, trying to comfort her when she starts crying. Later on, Musashi and Kojiro dress as a married couple with Jessie as the groom and James as the bride. Their balloon is hidden in a wedding cake with hearts pierced by arrows painted on the basket and cans tied to it. *At the end of "Koiking! The Secret of Evolution!!", Kojiro puts a hand on Musashi's shoulder and the other on her back to calm her. Shortly afterward, Musashi and Nyasu try to pull away a Koiking that is trying to eat Kojiro's head. When he is freed, Kojiro and Musashi hug, crying in relief. Later, they fearhug when a Gyarados looks at them. *At the beginning of "Hinoarashi! Catch it!!", when the trio are crying over their hardships, Musashi in particular taking it the hardest. Kojiro tries to comfort her, even stopping his own tears for her. Later on, they hug each other in joy. *In "Pokemon Fortune-Telling?! Battle Royal!", Musashi goes to defend Kojiro after a disguised Yamato throws him against the wall. *During the motto in "Where Did Bayleaf Go?! Capture at the Herb Garden!", Kojiro is running after Musashi in a field of flowers with a bouquet of them in his hands. Musashi is also holding a similar bouquet of flowers in her hands. * In "Muchul is Daydreaming!! Do Superstars Like Pokemon?", when Musashi gets excited about playing with a famous actor’s Muchul, Kojiro looks either annoyed or jealous. This is implied when in the battle with the actor, Kojiro is the first to send out his Pokemon, something that usually Musashi does. * AG: * Origin of Love and Youth - While settling down for the night, Musashi decides to share her bread with Kojiro and Nyasu. Despite Kojiro declining her offer, Musashi insists. This not only marks the first time another person has put his needs and wants first and Musashi puts her partners' before her own but it is also the spark that causes them to open up to each other. - Later that night, Kojiro reveals to Musashi that he's been running away his whole life after which she reveals to him she's been alone her whole life. Upon sharing their greatest vulnerabilities to each other, they vow to try their best to be there for each other and to make their team work. - When Kojiro is hurt during the mission, Musashi takes it very hard to the point where she almost gives up. Kojiro appears for her, not wanting to let her and Nyasu down despite his injuries. As he does this, he recites what will become the first line of the Japanese motto, "If you ask us 'is that all there is', the answer will be the world's compassion." - Towards the end of the episode, Kojiro and Nyasu nearly fall in a deep pit, once again only being held up by Musashi. Kojiro, not wanting to slow Musashi and Nyasu down, decides to let go of Nyasu's tail but Musashi refuses to leave him behind, declaring their friendship is more important than passing the exam. While pulling him up, Musashi and Kojiro end up in a very risque position. * *In "Rune Gym! Artist of Water-Adan!", Musashi gets upset when Kojiro, disguised as the gym leader, flirts with several fans, all of whom are women. *In "Rival Confrontation! Get Windie!", Musashi and Kojiro make a wedding cake and decorate it with candy versions of their Pokemon. *In "Pokemon Contest-Yamabuki Conference! (Part One)", Kojiro and Nyasu try to steal Pokemon in an attempt to cheer Musashi up after she has to get her hair cut. Although they fail the theft, they succeed in cheering Musashi up. *In "Nyula and Barrierd! Whose Restaurant?!", Musashi and Kojiro are seen sleeping on top of each other in the same bed. Perhaps due to coloring error, the front of Musashi's clothes are missing. *At the beginning of "Pokemon Ranger Appears! Serebii Rescue Mission!!", Musashi and Kojiro hug and hold hands after being rescued from thorns. They then salute the Ranger with their hands on each others backs. *In "Usohachi King and Manene Queen!?", when Takeshi's Usohachi keeps attacking Musashi, Kojiro sends Manene, who he has never allowed to battle out of fear of it getting hurt, into battle *In the beginning of "Harley and Rocket-dan! Formation of a Villianous Alliance?!", Kojiro says he sold his bottlecaps so Musashi could afford her dress for the Contest. He gets noticeably upset whenever Harley holds Musashi's hands. *At the end of "Haruka VS Shuu! Rivals Forever!!", when Harley asks Musashi to go to Johto with him, Musashi declines the offer, saying that her work with Team Rocket is more important, somehing that pleases Kojiro. *In "Deciding Match! VS Regice!!", when a Regirock and Registeel use Lock-On on Team Rocket, Kojiro tries to carry Musashi away in order to save her. When the Regis do blast them off, he is still holding onto her. It is worth mentioning that the last time the two met these Pokemon, Musashi (temporarily) died in front of Kojiro. DP: Throughout the DP saga, Kojiro is seen cheering Musashi on in her Contests, lending her his Pokemon (who he is very protective of), even being determined to see her Contests when Musashi wanted him to work on selling merchandise. On occasion, he gets so overexcited, he calls her by her real name instead of her alias. *In "Find Pikachu! Route 202!!", when it is announced Rumika is on her way to the summer home the trio are staying, Kojiro insists on leaving. Although disappointed, Musashi and Nyasu drop what they are doing and leave with him with Musashi saying ‘it can’t be helped’. *At the end of "Pokemon Hunter J!", Musashi holds onto Kojiro's waist when they are at risk of being blown out of the jet. They continue to hang onto each other until they get off the jet. *At the beginning of "Natane and Sabonea! Farewell to Whom?!", Musashi insists that Kojiro forget about what Natane said about Sabonea not reaching its full potential under him. Later on, she becomes guilty, thinking she is responsible for Kojiro sulking when in actuality, he was sulking much earlier. *Throughout "Eipam and Buoysel! Respective Roads!!", Musashi and Nyasu try multiple things to cheer Kojiro up after the events of the last episode. While trying to steal Pokemon for him, Kojiro recognizes Musashi despite her disguise. When he realizes they're doing it for him, the group hug crying. Even though the plan to steal the Pokemon fails, Kojiro is touched and he and Musashi hold hands. *During the motto in "The Urimoo Trio and the Hot Spring Battle!!", Musashi and Kojiro imagine themselves in a hot spring together and it is clear they aren't wearing anything under the water. * *In "Yanyanma! Capture Operation!!", when Musashi and Kojiro find out that Megayanmega has learned Ancient Power, they face each other and hold hands. * *Rocket-Gang Breakup?! - Kojiro gets very upset when Musashi decides to leave the Rocket Gang to focus on her Contest career. Musashi tries to cheer him up by reminding Kojiro that his family is rich and he has a fiancee, implying that she thinks he'd be happier back at home than he would be with her. When Musashi leaves, Kojiro questions how strong their bond was and runs crying into the sunset. - Later that evening, Kojiro is still crying and, after hearing about a powerful odd colored Metagross, goes after it, thinking if he catches it, Musashi and Nyasu will come back. - When Musashi overhears Kojiro is risking his life going after the Metagross, she rushes to rescue him. - After Musashi saves Kojiro and gets him to admit he missed her, Kojiro gets on his knees and cries in joy at having her back. - When the Metagross is preparing to kill them, Kojiro apologizes for getting Musashi involved only for her to brush it off, saying they're friends. Kojiro goes on to say life wasn't a waste because he spent it with good friends, looking at her significantly. Closing their eyes for the final blow, Musashi says, 'If there is a world after we die, let's meet again there' to which Kojiro agrees, not looking nearly as afraid as he once was. *During the motto in "Yuxie's Shadow!", Musashi and Kojiro are balanced on a scale with a pink heart on it. Later, they hug in fear. *In the base that the trio sets up in "The Worst Togepy Ever!", Musashi has a large bed in her room but Kojiro does not have a bed in his room, implying that Musashi and Kojiro would share the bed in her room. *In "Johto Festa! Enter Chicorita and Waninoko!!", Kojiro and Nyasu get very worried when Musashi gets separated from the group after being chased by Ringuma and search for her. When they are reunited, the group hug, Musashi being so relieved, she cries and reveals how scared she was while she was alone, trusting Kojiro in a moment of vulnerability. *Pokemon Contest! Suiren Tournament!! - Kojiro is shown taking care of Musahi at the beginning of the episode, even catching her when she faints from overexhaustion. He then walks her back to her bed with a comforting smile. - Although initially reluctant to do so, Kojiro dresses as Musashi for the contest. Not only does he receive the loudest cheers ever heard in the Contest Hall but he wins his first contest for her. When he gets back, Musashi hugs him and Nyasu, declaring 'I love you" to the ribbon. Kojiro and Nyasu watch her happily as she does this, saying that her happiness was worth it. * * Full of Danger's! Kojiro's Treasure Chest!! - Kojiro, desperate to destroy his written marriage proposal to Rumika, begs Musashi and Nyasu to help him, crying. They agree, so Kojiro stops crying and hugs them, blushing. - Kojiro has a flashback where he reveals that Rumika was his first love. He is shown to think that she was beautiful until he was exposed to her true personality. It is worth remembering that Musashi looks almost exactly like Rumika and has a better personality. - Before intentionally getting hit by a Thunderbolt to escape Rumika, Musashi holds Kojiro's hand. * BW: *In "The Dangerously Sweet Honey!", when Musashi freezes in terror at the prospect of being attacked by Spear, Kojiro guides her out of the way. * XY: Much like in DP, Kojiro is seen cheering Musashi on in her Showcases and being very supportive of her, often to the point where he's the loudest person cheering in the audience. * In "Mega Evolution and the Prism Tower!", when Kojiro succeeds in controlling a Gaburias, Musashi and Kojiro hold hands in joy. * In "The Mysterious Rain Shelter! Nyasper is Watching!!", Musashi and Kojiro have their first fearhug since DP. * A Fork in the Path of Indecision?! Musashi and Sonansu!! - After Kojiro and Nyasu find Musashi and overhear her saying she is quitting Rocket Gang and staying with Dr. White instead. Nyasu tries to stop Musashi, but Kojiro stops him, telling him they shouldn't get in the way of Musashi's happiness. Kojiro then runs away crying as he reminisces about his life with his partner. * At the end of "Elle VS Serena! Open the Door to the Future!!", Musashi thanks the others for helping her get as far as she did in the Showcases. Overjoyed, Kojiro and the Pokemon tackle her in a hug. Musashi and Kojiro are blushing during this. SM: * In "Fighting for a Crystal! Rocket-Gang vs. Skull Gang", a Totem Ratta attacks Team Rocket with Bite. Kojiro jumps in front of Musashi to protect her from it. * In "Mimikkyu's Disguise", Kojiro gets visibly worried when Musashi goes missing. Later when Nyasu scolds him for making a bad joke, Kojiro pointedly tells him "Musashi would have laughed!" * In "Don't Cry, Hidoide", Musashi gets noticeably worried when Dohidoide poisons Kojiro. She is shown hunched over his body in worry shortly after the first time, gets concerned when it happens the second time, and even says in the post credit scene that Kojiro's health is more important than getting a rare and powerful Pokemon like Dohidoide. * In "Rocket Gang's Island Visiting?! Get the Z-Ring", Musashi is possessed by a Gangar much to Kojiro's dismay. Kojiro manages to save her with Hidoide's help. Movie Hints: * In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Musashi and Kojiro hug a lot while in Mewtwo's lab. Later, when the Pokemon are fighting, they hug again, apologizing to each other for fighting with each other in the past. * In "Mirage Pokemon: Lugia's Explosive Birth", after sacrificing themselves, they refuse to let go each other until they realize they have somehow survived the landing. * In "Emperor of the Crystal Tower: Entei", Musashi hold hands or hug in fear throughout the last act. * In "Serebii: A Timeless Encounter!", Musashi and Kojiro hold hands during the motto. In the final act of the movie, Musashi gets kidnapped by Vicious. Kojiro worries about her the entire time and laments not being able to save her. * At the end of "Wishing Star of the Seven Nights: Jirachi", Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu are hugging. While holding hands and being cheek to cheek, Musashi and Kojiro (and Nyasu too) say that they do not need to make wishes because the only thing they really want is the feeling they have when they are together. * Mew and the Wave Hero: Lucario - At the beginning of the movie, Musashi and Kojiro dance together at the ball. Even though they do switch partners, they are seen back together when Lucario comes out of the staff. - While attempting to find Nyasu, Musashi and Kojiro hide in a tight car trunk together. At one point, Kojiro saves her from falling out of it. - After getting attacked by a Regirock, and rightfully anticipating another hit, Musashi and Kojiro hold hands in fear. - When Musashi gets caught by the leukocyte, Kojiro attempts to save her, even dodging Sabonea's hug to do it. When he fails, he calls after her in pure heartbreak, not even putting up a fight when another leucocyte captures him. - Sometime after being saved, the crystals around them turn red as the tree is dying. Musashi and Kojiro hold hands in fear. When the crystals turn back to blue, they are seen hugging. * While exploring an ancient temple in "Arceus: To a Conquering Spacetime", Musashi puts on an ancient tiara, during which Kojiro oohs and ahhs. * Japan-Only Hints: * In the banned episode, "The Legend of Miniryu", Kojiro tries to protect Musashi from being shot by sweeping her off her feet and jumping off the roof with a parachute. Too busy trying to impress her, he doesn't notice the incoming ground. While they're trying to get out from under the parachute, Musashi yells "Where are you touching?!" When they come out, Kojiro has a huge grin on his face. Later on, while trying to get information out of Kaiser, Musashi and Kojiro are very protective of each other. * In the CD Radio Drama "It's a White Tomorrow, Team Rocket", when believing they are going to be killed by a swarm of Spear, Musashi and Kojiro recite the lines of a kabuki scene where two lovers commit suicide. * During the Team Rocket's Secret Empire Radio Show, Musashi and Kojiro did a skit where Musashi's character (ironically named Jessie) was dying much to the dismay of Kojiro's character (ironically named James). At the end of the radio show, they said it was their favorite skit. Dub-Only Hints: * * In "Tanks a Lot!", James says he's been trying to save money for the Arbo-tank so that Jessie would be proud of him. * In "Hocus Pokemon", while in fear of falling off a cliff, Jessie and James hug. In a state of panic, James says "If I never see you again, just know that I love you." * In "We're No Angels", Jessie gets concerned when she sees James talking with Kate who is asking for him to stay in the village they've come across. James, who has developed a crush on Kate, talks with Jessie and Meowth about it, saying Jessie might like it too. * While in disguise during "The Keystone Pops", James introduces himself as Jessie's "guy, Friday". * In "Capacia Island UFO", after finding an Amulet Coin, James calls Jessie "dear". Hints in Other Dubs: *In the Latin American Spanish dub of "Game Winning Assist", when Cacnea hugs James, he says, "Cacnea, why do you want to kiss me if you know that I already have a novia?" Technically novia can mean "girlfriend" or "fiancée." However, James never uses novia when he is saying "fiancée." Instead he uses prometida, an unambiguous word for "fiancée." He always refers to Jessebelle as his "prometida," and Jessebelle in turn calls him her "prometido." On top of that, James does not mention Jessebelle between catching Cacnea and this episode, so Cacnea would not understand any reference to Jessebelle. Therefore, "novia" would mean "girlfriend" and would refer to Jessie. *In the Latin American Spanish dub of “Lucario and the Mystery of Mew”, before the leukocytes attack, Jessie asks, "Oh, how can you be so distant?" She seems to mean "distant" both emotionally and in terms of James literally being in the distance. James says, "Oh, Jessie, can't you be more sweet? Jessie, don't leave me. Oh, Jessie dear, don't leave me." Next, James sees leukocytes behind Jessie and tries pointing to them. Consequently, he is also pointing to Jessie, making the gesture useless. It simply contributes to Jessie's belief that James is trying to say something important to her. She gushes, "You love me so much, aww. James, I'm playful so as to avoid the chase." Later on, while the crystals are red, James reassures her, "How cruel it was to be burned, but we will always be together!" Hints in Other Media: * At the end of the manga series, "The Electric Tale of Pikachu", Kojiro confesses his love to Musashi. The manga ends with the two married with Musashi visibly pregnant. Category:Pokémon